


Strung Out

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Eating Out of Heart Container, Fingering, Hand Job, M/M, Public Sex, Robot!Napstablook, insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napstablook isn't sure if pushing his new body is a good idea, but Mettaton is very convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strung Out

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Mettaton/Napstablook where Napstablook is in a robot body. There were choices, so I chose the body worship route. The rest just kinda happened.

Napstablook gave a whine as a warning from the need for a rest of his jaw. With the hands in his hair relaxing, he tugged back to breath harshly in front of the erection. His dull eyes peered up to see Mettaton smile brightly down at him. "Sorry, I needed a break..."

"Not at all, pretty boy. I've been waiting for this body of yours long enough. I can wait moments more." Mettaton looked out around the trees before shifting his feet in the snow a bit, "Just let me know when you're ready for something else. I won't mind." 

The confined ghost breathed deeply, gathering blue goop in his mouth before bringing his head back down over the ribbed cock. He reveled in the noises Mettaton gave off, eyes closing so he could open his jaw without looking awkward. 

Mettaton began to thrust the head back and forth, licking his lips as he watched how dedicated the new robot was. "Ooh, I can't wait to test out all these settings. Any patience I have is going to be lost soon, it seems. Mm, yes, drool for me!" He cried, not caring that anyone could hear them.

Napstablook was in tears from the force, before his hair was tugged back, "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry." He was tugged up and slammed on his back against the tree, beeping in his system making him flustered, "Did something break?"

"Hopefully not. Wouldn't want to explain this quite yet. You're not supposed to overexert yourself, darling!" Mettaton kissed Napstablook, dragging his tongue along the lips before diving it into his slowly parting mouth. "Such a good boy," he panted whenever they broke for air, finding the shivering cute.

Napstablook allowed the hands to run down his metal frame until one of them curiously moved to the front. A finger tapped on the heart, making his eyes widen, "What do you need there?" 

"Your body has no other way to, well, let's just say I haven't gotten to giving you extra. I had plenty of practice giving myself genitals, so I'm sure you'll enjoy them." The popular robot shimmied down onto his knees, "Just say the word, and I can make you feel good, too."

"Please," gasped Napstablook, his body buzzing as he felt the glass lid over his heart-shaped area opened slowly. "Please!" He repeated, flinching at the pausing it created.

"Calm down, sweet boy," cooed Mettaton, his eyes hungry as he noticed the blue goo start dripping out. "Naughty!" He exclaimed, leaning in to the lick up the trail to the source. His tongue dipped inside, hands holding the quivering hips. "Mm..."

The smaller robot felt his face, wondering how overheated his head could get before it blew apart. "Mettaton, you're going to make me so loud. I changed my mind." At the face moving back, he grabbed the silky hair, "I mean... I don't know! I'm weighing you down by having you do this with me."

"Not at all. This is very funny to me," mused Mettaton, eyes heavy with the lust of taking such a cute creature to some very intimate places. He kissed along the metal, leaving blue smudges. "Just make sure I don't push you, okay? I want you to feel safe."

Their eyes met before Napstablook watched the star move back to his previous actions. Mettaton stuck a finger slowly into the goo, making scratchy noises arise. He swirled it around as deeply as it could go, pulling it out to taste his digit curiously.

Napstablook noticed how the cock between Mettaton's legs was making an odd sort of throb, "Do you need to do anything to me?"

"Glad you asked," chimed the robot, standing up, then giving a slight frown. "I wish I knew a position with your body that let me have my leg up, but... Oh well!" He rubbed his erection along the creamy liquid, pausing to let off a gasping moan. "So this is what it feels like inside? Ooh."

"Mettaton...!" Napstablook whined, grabbing onto the bark and scraping his fingers along it. He didn't say no to the flamboyant rambling he mostly ignored, since it was getting him a chance to feel such an interesting looking tool inside his body.

Mettaton paused once he was sheathed inside the heat and liquids, "My goodness!" He grasped Napstablook's face to tilt it up enough they could kiss deeply. Their groins smacked together as he began to move. "I hope you really feel me in there! I'm not sure what angles you like."

"All..." Napstablook figured, eyes rolling back as his head's wiring started to really bug out. He smacked his head on the tree, making him fall forward and pin Mettaton down.

Mettaton barely fought back as his own heart-shaped opening was bared, curious fingers dipping into it while the other hand jerked his cock. Moaning and biting a finger, he looked up to the robot with an impressed expression, "Ooh my, are you trying to destroy me?" Noticing the creamy blue mixing with his pink, he gasped in shock, "Wait, that might..."

Kissing the cheek, Napstablook murmured, "I have as much patience as you. Sorry." He ground his smooth crotch along Mettaton's cock to be able to bring more fingers into the pink liquid. He kept thrusting his fingers until a scream erupted, making him snap out of whatever his head told him to do.

Huffing and drooling, Mettaton grabbed Napstablook's hands to lace their messy fingers together. "I was going to warn you I put something extra in your goop, but I guess it all worked out." He laughed until he saw Napstablook glaring a bit. "I'm sorry, cutie, but you should know the show must go on."

Napstablook shoved his blue-tinted fingers into the mouth, earning a shaky moan, "Then it shall."


End file.
